


Pictures of You

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoi show photos of younger Aomine to the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of You

Whenever Aomine decided to grace the team with his presence during practice, he came in late and everyone was already hustling an bustling on the court. So when he noticed everyone huddled in the middle of the floor giggling, a terrifying thought that he _came on time_ had crossed his mind. He cautiously walked over to the group and hovered over Satsuki’s head to see what they were doing. They turned out to be looking at the pile of photos.

“What’s this?” he asked with a yawn and five heads whipped around to look at him.

He raised an eyebrow as he took in the faces. Imayoshi and Susa looked like they always did, but Wakamatsu was trying to stifle a laugh while Satsuki was grinning awkwardly. Ryou was avoiding his eyes altogether and that more than anything made Aomine feel uneasy. His eyes went back to the pile of pictures and he caught a glimpse of the Teikou uniform.

“What the hell?” he growled, pushing between Wakamatsu and Satsuki and grabbing a few random pictures. “Are those from Teikou? Do you wanna die, Satsuki?”

“Dai-chan, don’t be maaaad,” whined Satsuki apologetically. “I just printed them and I just had to show everyone how cute Tetsu-kun looked in middle school! I can’t help it if you hanged around him all the time!”

He was about to believe her when he noticed a picture with him and Satsuki in kindergarten and almost crushed what he was holding in his hand. Wakamatsu finally snapped and burst out laughing, tears streaming down his face. Even Imayoshi chuckled softly as they all raised to their feet and Satsuki started frantically gathering the photos.

“You were soooo adorable, Aomine,” drawled Wakamatsu, choking on his laughter. “Whatever happened?!”

“Shut up and die, Bakamatsu!” shouted Daiki. “Satsu! You’re a dead man! Woman! Whatever, you’re dead!”

Satsuki whined. “Don’t be embarrassed, Dai-chan!”

“I’m not- _embarrassed!_ ” he stammered, blushing involuntarily. “I’m not! It’s just- stupid! I looked stupid!”

“You still look stupid, stupid!” offered Wakamatsu helpfully.

Only Imayoshi’s hand on his chest stopped him from lurching forward and biting Wakamatsu’s head off.

“There, there, Aomine,” said Imayoshi in his usual placating tone. “Calm down. Nothing to be embarrassed about. You were actually a very cute kid. We’re more concerned with where all the cuteness went…”

The team let out a collective snort and Daiki gritted his teeth as they all burst out laughing. He realized with relief that he couldn’t hear Ryou, who was still staring at the floor with wide empty eyes.

“Ryou?” he prompted.

Ryou startled and snapped out of his thoughts, whatever they were, and looked at Aomine. His eyes went even wider, if it was possible at all, and ducked his head with a yelp.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I have to go!” he squealed and darted off.

“What the hell is wrong with him?” wondered Wakamatsu, scratching his head. “Were there any naked pictures there or something?”

Aomine growled and forced himself not to cry out in frustration as he noticed Satsuki going through the pictures in search of something particularly traumatizing. _Of course_ she hadn’t even checked what she was bringing to the dragon den beforehand. He relaxed slightly when she sighed in relief and shook her head at Wakamatsu.

“Maybe he can’t get over how cruel time can be to a person…” mused Susa and Wakamatsu almost choked on his spit he laughed so hard.

Aomine was positively fuming, and he didn’t even care how red his face was by now. It was anger, not embarrassment. He couldn’t care less what those losers thought about him. But what the hell was Ryou thinking? Weren’t they, like, going out or something? Not that he particularly had any self-esteem issues but thinking about Ryou sharing the team’s apparent disappointment with the way Daiki grew up pissed him off for some reason.

“Maybe you should go check on him?” whispered Satsuki warily.

Aomine frowned at her. She was the only one who knew about him and Ryou and she was really discreet about it, which Daiki appreciated _a lot_ on most days. But he really didn’t want her help at the moment, seeing as this was all her fault in the first place. She puffed out her cheeks in response to his scrunched eyebrows and he knew it was better to just shut up and avoid listening about how overdramatic he was. He shrugged and moved past her to follow Ryou to the lockers.

Ryou was sitting on the bench with his arms crossed and pouted as soon as he saw Aomine. Oh great, he managed to get him angry without even talking to him once – a new record.

“Ryou, stop fucking around,” he said with a sigh. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” muttered Ryou, angling away from Daiki as he sat next to him.

Aomine grunted and ran his hand down his face. “What, you disappointed I grew up ugly like the rest of the team or something?”

Ryou’s head whipped around to face him and he blinked in confusion. The exasperated lines on his forehead had smoothed out and he looked kind of spooked now. Completely forgetting about his anger, he grabbed Daiki’s hand.

“No!” he squeaked, blushing. “I’m _so_ not disappointed with how you grew up, Aomine-san!”

Aomine swallowed and nodded stiffly, feeling his face getting hotter and hating it.

“Aomine-san was very c-cute as a kid, but you’re not a k-kid anymore, so it’s okay. Now, Aomine-san is h-h-”

Daiki’s breath hitched because, even though Ryou didn’t finish his thought, blushing furiously and hiding his face in his hands, he had a pretty good idea what it was.

This thing between them was still fresh and if they were awkward around each other before, now it was just unbearable at times. Well, at least when they tried talking to each other, which was why they were spending majority of their time together making out. Which, coincidentally, was disastrous in the beginning too, and often made Aomine wonder why were they even trying to make it work. But then Ryou would make a particularly interesting noise or persistently assault a particularly sensitive spot on Daiki’s neck he’d accidentally discovered earlier and all doubts kind of flew right out of Aomine’s his mind.

Ryou was… surprisingly good at keeping Daiki interested. He was also good at making him feel stupid, possessive, giddy, frustrated, and so, so _horny._ But mostly he just made him feel awkward. And, maybe, like he wanted to _try_ harder? Not many things or people did so it was kind of new to him. So whenever Ryou seemed annoyed with him, which was unsurprisingly _very_ often (the surprising part was Ryou having no qualms about letting him know right away), Aomine could feel his stomach twist and turn in a mix of anticipation and panic.

What completely didn’t make sense to him at the moment was the need to press the subject of the pictures that seemed to have upset Ryou before instead of enjoying how easily distracted he was from it and dropping it altogether. He cleared his throat and waited for Ryou to peek through his fingers.

“So what got you into a hissy fit earlier?”

“It wasn’t a hissy fit!” protested Ryou vehemently, his lips already beginning to form a pout.

“Ye, ye, but you got angry about something, didn’t you?”

“It was nothing,” said Ryou with a shrug. “Just me being… irrationally jealous. I’m sorry.”

“Jealous?” blurted Aomine out, rising his brows in surprise. “Of what? Were you, like, super ugly as a kid, or something? Because you turned out fine, you know…”

Ryou slapped his arm but there was little feeling to it. “Not of you, Aomine-san. Of… Kuroko-san.”

“Tetsu?” muttered Daiki in confusion, scratching his head. “But we were just-”

“I know. Of course, I know. Like I said, I was being irrational. It’s just… you looked so happy in middle school. On every one of those pictures. I haven’t seen you so happy ever since you came to high school and it… upsets me. That Kuroko-san was able to make you smile like that and I… I’m not. I’m sorry. I’m being stupid.”

Aomine scowled at Ryou’s words and it only deepened when he took in his dejected expression and sagged shoulders. Shit, that was bad. He wasn’t used to thinking about how his behavior affected other people, seeing how he only ever cared about Satsuki, who was angelically patient and Tetsu, who, well. He fucked things up with Tetsu, that’s what he did.

“It has nothing to do with him,” he said finally. “He wasn’t the one to make me happy, he just happened to be around when I was happy. That’s all.”

Ryou nodded slowly. “Doesn’t change the fact that I’m not making you happy either,” he muttered with a fake smile.

“What” snapped Daiki, feeling a chill run down his spine. “What are you even talking about.”

“Nothing, I’m sorry. Let’s just get back to practice.”

Aomine grabbed Ryou’s arm as he was about to stand up and walk out of the locker room. “You think you don’t make me happy? Dude, you make me happy.”

Ryou’s breath hitched and the blush on his cheeks deepened as he slowly turned his head to look at Daiki. The amount of awkwardness he felt immediately after blurting out those embarrassing things doubled when their eyes met. He was probably perfectly mirroring the pathetically constipated expression Ryou was wearing and he just wanted the earth to open under him and swallow him. He never wanted to go to practice so bad… But Ryou must have seen something in his face that slowly made him smile genuinely and drop his eyes bashfully.

“Okay,” he said. “Sorry.”

Aomine felt like he should say something, like maybe apologize too, for being cursed with a face that didn’t correspond with his feelings or something. Or maybe he should do something instead, like take Ryou’s hand or hug him or something. But every option just seemed more awkward than the other and he ended up just standing there, nodding to himself like an idiot.

Suddenly, a loud thud at the door snapped them both out of their daze. Then someone shouted out in pain and they heard Wakamatsu:

“What the hell was that for, Imayoshi-senpai?!”

“I told you to quietly get them, not to destroy the school property.”

“I’m not gonna walk in there! What if they’re naked! I can’t be blind if I’m gonna play basketball!”

Aomine groaned as Ryou’s eyes widened in horror and he started numbly muttering apologies under his breath. So that was that when it came to their relationship being a secret. He supposed they were less subtle than they thought. Daiki put his hand in Ryou’s head and ruffled his hair lightly before putting his arm around his shoulder and placing a dry kiss on his temple. As Ryou’s hands moved to fix his hair, Aomine stopped him with a dark chuckle.

“Leave it,” he said. “Let’s traumatize Bakamatsu a bit.”


End file.
